


Secret Christmas

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: Special thanks to M_E_Lover for everything, including her beta work :)Happy Holidays everyone!!!!
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Secret Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to M_E_Lover for everything, including her beta work :)  
> Happy Holidays everyone!!!!

Harold hurried to sneak the remainder of the presents into the bedroom downstairs. He shut the door just in time to be greeted by John as he turned around, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hand and a mouthful of the snack.

“Oh, you’re home…” Harold said with a smile. “How was your day?”

John walked up and planted a peanut buttery kiss on Harold’s mouth, “You’re going to have to hide those things better than that, Harold. You’re dating an ex-spy, remember?” he whispered into his partner’s ear with a smirk and walked away without another word.


End file.
